thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 12 - The Top of the World Demands to Watch out the Eig and More Pirates in the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock!
Here is part twelve of the inspiration of SonicandKnuckles and OneWelshSheep, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Transcript: *(Thomas arrives at an unknown arena where he is standing in front of a canyon, piloted by Paxton, who has just come out from the river, and is ready to shoot Thomas. Thomas jumps onto the canyon and pears into Paxton's target. Paxton fires the canyon, which goes backwards, but as he smiles, he is shocked when he sees Thomas again) *Thomas: Missed me. Ha! (Paxton fires the canyon backwards, but thinking that he's gotten rid of Thomas, who has lost both of his golden fists by the bombs on the warships, he sees the little blue engine once again, smiling with glee. Paxton is angry, and fires once again, but fires the canyon onto the emptiness below) Hey, Paxton. Look down. (Paxton looks and screams in terror. Thomas jumps off, leaving Paxton to fall down the cliff, before he frees Sir Handel, so that they can do a dance, and go back to the Isle of Doors, where Sir Handel can go back to the Isle of Doors. Thomas arrives at the top of the world and manages to outsmart Bulstrode into falling off the world's top. He hops into the chair and holds on for dear life as the chair speeds up while forcing Thomas to collect some yellow lums. As the chair gets Thomas to reach a green lum, it speeds up once again, collecting more yellow lums, until it comes toward the end of the line when Thomas jumps off, unhurt) *Microphone: Warning! ...Intruder... Crrr... Catch him! (one barrel pirate obeys and attacks Thomas, who manages to shoot him down with his pistol gun. Thomas races through the tunnel, collecting more red lums, climbs up, races through a tunnel, grabs a keg and green lum, tries to defeat the pirate barrel with a keg, but misses. He begins shooting until the barrel pirate hurts him and gets killed himself along with a cage to free more yellow lums by Thomas's shots. After collecting the lums, Thomas begins climbing on crates to collect more yellow lums, and over gaps. Thomas collects the keg, then goes through a tunnel on a flying part, throws the keg at the patched up to door to free Toby, collects three golden fists and more yellow lums, follows Toby, and climbs across, through the tunnel, up a net, defeating another barrel pirate, collecting more yellow lums, speeding through, freeing cages, and runs along until he and Toby do a dance, and go back to the Isle of Doors. Toby goes back to the Edward village, while Thomas goes off to find Emily at the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock) *Emily: Hello, Thomas. Here you can regain win life force and power, and you have enough lums to go there. (Thomas and Emily run off to the Walk of Life) Here's the Time Race. 3, 2, 1, run!... (Thomas and Emily start the race by jumping past Skarloey and Rheneas, collecting some yellow lums to increase the time race. They race through the tunnel and fly down onto the platforms while collecting more yellow lums across more lilypads to the next checkpoint. The time is lowering, but is increasing when Thomas and Emily, collecting more lums, increase their time limits at checkpoints. Thomas and Emily race along the lilypiads until they reach the end of the level) You made it! Well done, Thomas! That was really fast! 01:35:74 makes you a good hero to increase your chances. Here's some more energy. *Thomas: Thanks, Emily! (shakes hands with Emily before Trevor, Percy, and Peter Sam appear and take Thomas and themselves back to the Isle of Doors with themselves and Emily going back to the Edward village. Thomas goes back to the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock at the swamps, walks onto a net, attacks Cerberus, who tries to attack him, but is pushed by into the sea when Thomas kicks him. Thomas flies onto a floating platform, attacks some zombie chickens, but loses one golden fist, until he reaches a checkpoint, climbs up over the barrels, swings on the purple lum, and flies across down to the platform, only to be met by Bulstrode once again, and flees after he has the red lums, shoots the eyeballs, and jumps across all the logs and rocks toward the temple. He notices a cage, shoots it, swings across with a purple lum held onto, and jumps safely across toward the temple. As he collects the third gold fist, Thomas manages to kick Norman, who jumps at him, and falls into the sea) *(Thomas enters the temple, and manages to defeat lots of eyeballs, but collects five yellow lums, and runs through a tunnel to shoot a cage to collect an orange lum, shoots some catterpilars, but loses one gold fist, and races into a tunnel) Category:UbiSoftFan94